


【授权翻译/羊猹】病症

by HallowNox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowNox/pseuds/HallowNox
Summary: 羊猹福去看心理咨询师的故事。
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译/羊猹】病症

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comorbidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418664) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



> 原作是ao3上的wordbending太太的comorbidity，原作链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418664  
> 非典型羊猹有，微量福猹羊三角有（微量！！！！）  
> 过去捏造有。暴力描述有。  
> 不健康的共生关系有。  
> 旁白猹理论有。  
> 本文中有三个无性别者，中文里没有合适的词，就都用“他”来指代了。

Asriel想离开这里。他只想站起来，走出去，然后再也不回来。他已经和Frisk,和Chara,甚至和他的妈妈解释过了——他就是做不到。他不够坚强，并且永远也不会成为坚强的人，因为他就像一朵小花，是羸弱的，悲惨的，易碎的，那样才是他的本来面目。  
“Asriel?”

Asriel抬起头，刚才他一直在盯着自己的大腿，他第一次发现裤腿上有了一些小洞，因为他的爪子总是紧紧地攥着裤腿。他用了一会儿、一小会儿时间，让自己平静下来，然后他看向那个应该是他的咨询师的人，向她微笑着。

Asriel已经开始讨厌她了，因为她是个人类。他们甚至都找不到一个和他相同种族的咨询师吗？这与他妈妈口中“用钱能买到的最好的服务”相差也太大了。

“你好哇，我在这里，”他笑着，“我叫Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr.”

天，她肯定知道他的名字。他根本不需要说出来。他感觉自己特别尴尬。

“我是Dr.River, 你可以叫我Patrcia，跟我来，”咨询师也笑着。他点点头，站了起来，慢慢地跟着她。他把爪子粘在裤兜里，这样他就不会去拔连帽衫上的线头。当他跟着她走过走廊时，他什么也没有说，但她对他说了不少东西。  
“今天天气挺好的，不是吗？我们想让这里凉快些，希望你穿着那件连帽衫不会太热……”

“抱歉，办公室太远了……老天爷从不愿意让我们舒服些，不是吗？”

“Asriel，那是个很好的名字，我能问问那是从哪里来的吗？”

他随便应付了过去-“不怎么好”，“我想不是”，“我爸妈”-终于，他们到了诊室。它比他想象中的要小，米色的墙上贴了很多大概是她的孩子的照片。各种各样的海报，上面用Impact字体写着自以为能让人感觉良好的废话，紧挨着的是人类和怪物非盈利组织和自闭症相关的广告，尽管没有一个咨询师会有自闭症。

这里将会是他的地狱。

Asriel把自己摁在靠在墙边的一个廉价的黑色沙发上。他不想坐在咨询师旁边的椅子上。他觉得和她保持一些距离比较好。

“你可以随意些，”她说，“我知道我们能做的不多，但我们尽我们所能。”他看着他的咨询师翻看他的档案夹，他的爪子垂在腿间，“让我看一下……你的档案并不是很厚，也对，你是第一次来做心理咨询，是吗？”

他缓缓地点了下头，然后意识到咨询师并没有在看他，补充道：“对、对的。”

咨询师转过她的椅子，微笑着面对他。他尽力扯出一张笑脸——他发现自己真的不喜欢她这样对他微笑。

“你尽管放心好了，”她说道，“鉴于我的硕士学位和十二年的在职经验，我想我还是挺在行的。”

Asriel觉得她肯定是想用这个笑话来安抚他，但是这只让他更加讨厌她。他不能自已地认为这是一种傲慢，不称职的傲慢。

“现在让我们来谈谈你来这的原因，”咨询师说道，她更加严肃了些，“档案上是有写，但你想不想自己说？对你而言，目前最大的问题是什么？”

顷刻间，无数的事物，像从楼梯上滚落下来的鹅卵石一样，跌落在他的脑海里。

我想要伤害我自己。  
我想要伤害别人。  
我爱上了我最好的朋友，其中一个曾经死去，另一个在我将要重置时间线的时候把我拉了回来，但我不知道我到底是怎么看待他们的。  
我想要伤害他们两个，但我想我会先杀掉我自己。  
我的大脑坏掉了。  
我坏掉了。

他紧闭着双眼，尝试集中他的思绪。

“我，我……”他张开他的爪子，又将它攥紧，“我……”他妈妈用的那个词叫什么来着？呃，对，“我，我有严重抑郁症。”

“嗯……对，你的档案里有写。现在，我不得不问你……你有自杀倾向吗？”

“有。”

“那你想杀掉别人吗？”

他呼吸一顿，“想。”

“那你有计划吗？”

他再一次抬起头，看着咨询师平静，清晰的眼睛。他自己的眼睛无法聚焦，他的呼吸急促，且不均匀。

“什么？”

“一个实施你杀人想法的计划，”咨询师耐心地解释道，“那是针对包括你自己在内的特定的人的吗？你知道怎样去实施你的想法吗？”

是的，由衷的答案。  
不是，同样由衷的答案。

他可以告诉她真相吗？显然不行。

“不是的，”他干巴巴地回答道，“不是一个像计划那样的东西。”

“嗯，那是什么呢？”

是一团乱麻。

或许，他可以告诉她，一半的真相。

“那……那像是，”他缓慢地，拼凑出每一个字，“有……另外一个……我？像是我和我自己斗争着，好让我自己不去做那些……糟糕的事。”

这就对了。真实，但又不是全部的事实。

事实上确实有另外一个他。那个想要去杀害、去毁坏、去伤害、去死掉的他，是真实存在的。而那些另一个他想要去做的事呢？另一个他也确实都做过了。

“Asriel，我们每一个人都有分裂的自己，”咨询师说，“我的客户都有，我也有。有些人分裂出更加年幼的自己，另一些人分裂是为了从创伤中保护自己，还有一些人分裂是因为他们需要表达不同的自我……”

“这不一样！”他突然吼出声。他被这说法惹火了。怎么可能会有人和他感同身受，更不用提她，一个人类，一个普通人，怎么会理解他所经历的一切。

“为什么不一样呢？”

他尖锐地放声大笑。

“你知道这些年我经历的是什么吗？我……我才不是因为有那什么创伤，我是因为我死了，但是我又没有死，然后我成为了一个彻头彻尾的杀人犯！这才是真的！”

咨询师眨了眨眼，Asriel不免有些得意。他打赌她上过的所有硕士课程都没有教过她怎么应对这种情况。

“我觉得那于我而言，是创伤，”过了一会儿，她说道，“我是说，如果不是创伤的话，那还能是什么呢？”

Asriel张开了嘴想说什么，但是他又闭上了嘴。

“创伤就是创伤，”她继续说道，“你想告诉我更多吗？”

“不，”Asriel立刻拒绝了她，然后他叹息一声，靠在了墙上，他可以听到脑海里妈妈的声音，他可以看到她微笑着面对他，告诉他，要尽力去尝试。他盯着天花板，咕哝着：“我想，大概可以吧。”

“那就从头说起吧，你是怎么死的？”  
……  
……  
……

“Chara？”

Chara用一种正常的，或许说一种正常人看着咸鱼那样的眼神盯着她的咨询师。尽管如此，他还是听从咨询师无声的指令，从椅子上站了起来。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，把你那看咸鱼的眼神收一收，”Chara走近他时，他咧开了嘴，露出许多，许多尖锐的牙齿，“我是Dr.Shallot,你也可以叫我Shallot大人！”他的嘴咧得更开了一些，“或者不，随便你！”

“哦，”Chara并不是很关心这人到底是Shallot还是Shallot大人，他补充道：“你知道吗，我和另一个鱼族怪物是朋友。”

“噢真的吗？”他顺着走廊往下走，“那个怪物也像鲨鱼吗？”

“确实有可能，”尽管不是很确定，但是Chara无法否认，“她的牙齿很像鲨鱼的那种。”

咨询师哈哈大笑，一边快步走过走廊，向遇到的人打招呼。因为这点，Chara就已经开始讨厌他了。Undyne是很酷，但是他的生命里有一个Undyne就够了。鱼族怪物都是这样的吗……？

“这就是我的诊室了，”咨询师说道，坐在了他的桌边。那是一个挺小的诊室，Chara打量着，原色哔叽的墙壁上并没有太多的装饰……但是，见鬼，墙上挂了好多鲨鱼牙。“不要在意那些牙齿，都是我自己长出来的。”

“有够恶心。”Chara评价道。他坐在了咨询师桌子边上的椅子上。

“我经常说那句话，有啥你就炫耀啥，”从桌子底下拿出Chara的档案前，他这么说，“现在，让我来看看你的档案……你的种族是‘Android’？抱歉，我自己还是用苹果用的比较多。”

“我不再是个人类了，”Chara耸耸肩，“过去是的，然后我死了。算是我男朋友的那家伙也死了，然后现在他和我一样。呃，我们现在都是机器人了。那是个很长的故事了。”

“你才多大，就有男朋友了？不觉得太早了吗？”咨询师问，Chara想象着他抬起一根眉毛的样子，尽管他并没有眉毛。“啊，好吧，这里写着你一千岁了。这有点令人震惊，你死了多久了？”

“大概也就九百八十五年吧，你知道最棒的是什么吗？”Chara笑了，“我一直都保持着清醒。”

咨询师吹了声口哨。

“虽然是咨询师常说的那套套话，但我还是得问……这让你感觉如何？”

“像坨屎。”

“嗯——”咨询师点点头，“可以想象，但是‘像坨屎’并不能作为诊断的依据，总得有一个你今天来这儿的理由。”

“很不巧，并没有，”Chara尽可能装出自己最严肃的模样，“算是我男朋友的那家伙的妈妈和算是我暧昧对象的人就是觉得我需要心理咨询，他们两个推着我进来的。但是你说得对，‘像坨屎’并不能算作诊断依据。那很好，因为我不需要，我是认真的，我很好。”他展示了一张大大的笑脸，嘴角咧到了耳朵根上，“你看不见我的脸吗？我一点事也没有。”

“如果你说你自己没事意味着你特别有事儿的话，那行，”咨询师又咧开嘴笑着，“但是，Chara，这并没有什么错……”

“是是是，我知道，心理咨询没有什么不好，”Chara向后靠在椅背上，并且尽可能地翻了个最大的白眼给咨询师看。

“噢，我并不是那个意思。我想说的是有心理疾病并没有什么不对。事实上大多数人都有心理疾病，比你想象中的要多许多。你没有必要在我面前假装自己是个没事人，”他的笑容柔和了一些，“而且，我可是个怪物。我觉得我还是挺清楚你身上发生了些什么事。你难道觉得我活这么多年从来没听过那个故事？”

Chara眨了眨眼。

过了一会儿，他说：“那个故事，至少，有一半都是错的。”

“那你为什么不亲自把真相告诉我呢？只要不是Aaron说的，我都爱听，所以请你说吧。至少一个小时里，我洗耳恭听。”

Chara想了会儿。然后，他开口了。

“……事实上，我搞砸了。”  
……  
……  
……

当咨询师向Frisk问好的时候，他什么也没有说，他们一同向诊室走去的时候，他也什么都没有说。不过对他来说，更不寻常的是他真的说了什么，所以他表现得还算普通。

他们在诊室里坐下。那个诊室是钟湖蓝色的，而且有着许多装饰，是儿童心理学家通常用的那种。是那种Frisk听过但从未真正见过的地方，就和那些广告上常出现的“真心需要你的父母”“从此不再挨饿”之类的谜团差不多。这里有很多小孩的玩具和书，还有一些特别小的椅子。

Frisk知道他、Chara和Asriel三个人当中他年龄最小，但他依旧觉得自己不适合这里。而那只是其中一个理由。

咨询师是一个和Undyne年纪差不多的，有着深色皮肤的人类，而且是一个无性别者（这一点倒是Frisk自己特别要求的）。他牵着Frisk的手，并让他在其中一张非常小的椅子上坐下。然后他自己坐在了Frisk面前的一张椅子上，并在地上盘着腿，这样他们的身高就差不多了。

“Frisk，很高兴我今天终于见到你本人了，”他的笑容稍微有一些歪斜，“我是Dr.Oritiz，我的名字是Ori，Ori Oritiz. 关于你我听说了不少，事实上，大家都知道你的事。但是在这里你不用担心，在这儿你和其他人都是一样的，所以放松点，好吗？”

Frisk慢慢地点点头。或许是椅子太小的缘故，他觉得自己也特别小。

“啊，这样。选择性缄默症。”咨询师若有所思地看着Frisk的档案。听到自己的状况被这么官方地诊断出来，Frisk感觉自己更微小了。“我可以帮到你什么吗？你想要手写板还是笔记本？”

Frisk摇摇头。那些东西从来帮不上他。他选择不说话不是因为他的声带有问题，而是他的大脑做不到。

“嘛，只要你想的话，在这里做什么都行，”咨询师建议他，“那些玩具和书你可以玩，如果它们能让你感觉好些的话。”

Frisk又摇摇头。他觉得能让他感觉好些的是离开这里。这里的一切都让他觉得不舒服，他觉得这些都是虚伪的。他真的不太适合这里。

“如果我用手语的话，会不会更好些？”咨询师问道，“你想用的话，你也可以用。”

Frisk点点头。能用手语至少比一直摇头点头要好些。

那么，Frisk，咨询师用手语说，他依旧笑得有些歪斜，那是个很美丽的名字，你是怎么想出这个名字的？

噢，那个话题……Frisk并不希望谈那个。

那不是我想出来的。Frisk回答他。  
是吗？那是谁想出来的？  
Asriel。  
山羊男孩？噢，我明白了，他是你的一个朋友吗？  
Frisk又点点头。

他给了你名字？  
那是意外，他说我的旧名字……不对。但是我确实更喜欢Frisk这个名字。回想到那里，Frisk脸红了。这个名字感觉……是对的。  
咨询师又笑了。我知道那是什么感觉，当我决定自己叫Ori的时候，我感觉自己……解脱了。你知道我的名字是怎么来的吧？那是取自Origami，折纸。我一直喜欢折纸，你做过折纸吗？

Frisk摇摇头。

嗯，那为什么我们不做一些折纸，边做边回答一些问题呢？那听起来怎么样？

Frisk不太确定自己喜不喜欢这个主意，但他还是慢慢地点了点头。  
……  
……  
……

Asriel越是往下说，他越是愤怒。他越是愤怒，他的爪子抠进柔软的爪垫越深，灰尘被爪子嵌进血与肉中。他越是伤害自己，他越是想要伤害他的咨询师。他的咨询师是那么愚蠢，那么无知，那么没用。他想要跨过房间，他想要掐住她的咽喉。

“Asriel，”咨询师的询问，在那一瞬间，将他从他纷乱的思绪中抽离了出来，“你在听吗？”

“呃，没，”他慢慢地喘息，“对不起。”

“没关系，我刚才在问：‘你和Chara的关系怎么样？’既然你们一起长大……那你认为他是你的兄弟姐妹吗？”  
Asriel紧紧地闭上了眼，尽量控制自己不去用头撞最近的东西。

“不，”他果断地否认了，“我当时……我们当时的关系……是复杂的。”

“我明白了，”咨询师回答他，“那他于你而言，是什么人？”

最好的人。  
最坏的人。  
我唯一真正爱过的人。  
“我不知道，”他把脸埋在爪子间，“那太蠢了。我太蠢了。我当时以为……我以为他是全世界。我对他着了迷。他是……那么的悲惨，我当时以为我可以让他变得更好，所以我会为了他去做任何事。我会为了他而死。而我确实因为他而死。”他抬头，看着咨询师的眼睛，突然发现他的眼泪在眼角打转，然后他的声音变得更轻，“你知道那是什么吗？”

“你爱上他了。”

“是啊，”Asriel终于承认了这一点，“我爱过他。而我当时就是个他妈的傻瓜。”

“Asriel，你当时就是个孩子，”咨询师轻柔地说，“一个爱上了别人的孩子。那并不意味着你当时是个傻瓜。”

“如果你爱上了Chara，那你确实是个傻瓜，”Asriel说，“他……他当时……是个糟糕的人。”  
“为什么？你一直觉得他很糟糕吗？”

“不，我……我没有，”Asriel无意识地抬起手，擦了擦眼泪，“但是他……他伤害别人。他想要杀人。他也伤害了我，”他吞咽着空气，忽然发现自己难以呼吸，“他……他利用了我，他操纵了我，好让我去实施他那个愚蠢的计划。为了让怪物们获得自由，他可以去做任何事，甚至是强迫我……强迫我去杀人。”

“我明白了。”

“我明白了？”Asriel猛地打断他，“那就是你要说的吗？我可从来没对Chara那么说过！我应该一直都是”他捏着嗓子喊道，“‘哦，Chara，我特别爱你，你是那么好的一个人，你甚至都不会伤害一只忧郁虫虫，’而我就是，他妈的，做，不，到！当那些狗屁话是谎话的时候我就是做不到，当Frisk在那里的时候我就是做不到！”

咨询师调整了一下眼镜，然后举起双手用来防卫。“Asriel，我并不想要冒犯你。我理解你很沮丧，但是请不要把那冲动施加在我身上。”

Asriel长叹一声，试着告诉自己，要冷静下来。不要让内心的Flowey赢过自己，而Flowey赢过他太多，太多次了。

“对、对不起。”

“谢谢你，刚才，你说‘Frisk在那里的时候’……那是什么意思？”

“那……那是因为，Frisk是个好人，”关于这点，Asriel非常真诚，仅仅是想到Frisk，就能让他感觉好一些，“Frisk真的不会伤害任何人。我知道他不会是因为他真的没有伤害过任何人。即使人们想要伤害他，即使他可能会死，即使他没有别的选择，他也从不伤害任何人。即使是面对着那些……理应受到惩罚的人，他……也保持着他的善良。”

咨询师点点头。

“你欣赏他吗？”

“非常。”  
……  
……  
……

“现在你明白了，不是吗？”Chara依旧笑着。泪水在他的眼里打转，这让他此时，特别，特别想要把玩一把刀，或者至少吃一块巧克力，这样他至少可以平静一些。“我是个恶魔。是魔鬼本人。”

“并不是。”咨询师用他的手指甲盖剔着牙齿缝。

“你认真的？”Chara嗤笑一声，“那就是你要说的吗？”

咨询师向前靠了靠，微笑着，“没有人是恶魔，更不用说魔鬼了。那种自我评述没有任何意义。”

“那是事实。我玩弄了Asriel的感受。我把他当做一把该死的小提琴来弹，为了什么呢？让他为我杀人？让他帮我解放怪物，这样他的种族就可以又一次地死于人类的屠杀？要知道，这就是魔鬼出名的原因。操控人们？引发战争？还有弹小提琴，没错吧。”

“对，那确实是真的。听起来你确实做了一些和坨屎似的事。”

Chara又翻了个白眼。“你就尽管颠三倒四吧。”

“你做了些和坨屎似的事并不意味着你就是恶魔了。这只意味着你是个人类，不管你现在是机器人或者别的什么。老天爷，怪物们也做了些特别屎的事。我不用特地和你提Asgore的事。”

Chara叉着手臂，“不，你不用。”

“你想知道我是怎么想的吗？”咨询师说，“你做过的最糟的事并不能代表你这个人很糟。你可以成长，可以改变，然后变得更好。你是否有尝试着去进步才意味着你这个人是好是坏。”

“你想知道我是怎么想的吗？”Chara笑了，“那是一堆不错的废话。”

“至少那是不错的，”咨询师咧着嘴笑，“不过说真的，为什么那是废话呢？你现在在这里，在这里做心理咨询。你本可以不来的，你本可以走开。当你坐在这里时，你就已经告诉我，你想变得更好了。”

“如果我不来的话，直到我寿终正寝，Frisk都会在我耳边叨叨。”

“哦，那个算是你暧昧对象的人，是吗？他听起来像是个不错的人。”

Chara吹了口气，“那是因为他确实是一个不错的人。他是一个比我更好的人，也是一个比我们任何人都要好的人。”

“哦。”

Chara挑起一边眉毛。“那个‘哦’是什么意思？”

咨询师稍稍耸了耸肩。“我觉得那种描述也太宽泛了。我的经验告诉我，尽管某些人不表露出来，但是每个人都在生活里奋力挣扎。没有人生下来就是好的，没有人不需要尝试就能变好。而对于那些比任何人任何事都要好的人来说，更是如此。”

“他不需要尝试。”

“那跟我说说他的事呗。”

“好的，我会的。”Chara露出了狞笑，“我该从哪儿开始说好呢……”  
……  
……  
……

咨询师轻柔地叠着纸鹤。每一步之后，他都会停下来，退后一步，用手语解释他刚才是怎么做的，然后问Frisk一个问题。当Frisk在做这一步时，他也在考虑他该如何回答这个问题。

那你的父母是什么样的？咨询师用手语问他。

Frisk的肩膀僵硬了，他条件反射地咽下一口口水，反身向门口看去。

你不需要回答。  
Frisk摇摇头，回过身面对咨询师。不，他想，就跟Asriel和Chara一样，他是来这里寻求帮助的，这意味着他应该回答咨询师的问题。  
他们是好人。Frisk用手语回答。我爱他们。我想念他们。

咨询师点点头，并向Frisk展示叠纸鹤的下一步。

他们现在在哪里？

Frisk想到了一个车站，一张长椅，一片夕阳，和一座山。

他们离开了。  
他们离开了你？

Frisk点点头。

你觉得他们抛弃了你吗？

Frisk马上摇了摇头并开始比手语。

不，他们没有。他们是好人。他们不会伤害我。他们几乎从来不打我，不会监禁我，也不会对我大喊大叫。他们是好人。  
嗯，那么，Frisk……他们抚养了你？他们给了你一个家？

Frisk有些犹豫地点了点头。

他们给你衣服？

Frisk点点头。

他们给你食物？

Frisk点点头。

我们来做下一步吧。我们快做完了。

又一次地，咨询师向Frisk展示怎么叠纸。又一次地，Frisk跟着他做，尽管，他比先前任何时候都要害怕他的下一个问题。

Frisk，我可以说些什么吗？那可能会让你难过，所以……我希望你有所准备，好吗？

Frisk点点头。

好人是不会抛弃他们的孩子的。

Frisk的呼吸一顿。

然后，出乎意料地，特别唐突地，他用嘶哑的声音大喊道：

“他们没有抛弃我！”

他用力用手捂住嘴，眼泪从眼睛里流淌出来，把自己紧紧地，蜷缩成一个球。  
……  
……  
……

过了一会儿，咨询师在她的笔记板上写了些东西。

“Asriel，我可以给你些建议吗？”

Asriel耸耸肩，“随便，那不是你的工作吗？”

“某种意义上是的，”咨询师回答他，然后用一种特别轻柔的声音继续说，但这只让Asriel更加愤怒，“我大概明白了。你有盲目崇拜他人的倾向。”

尽管Asriel并不是很理解她说的话，但他还是继续瞪着她。

“我的意思是，”咨询师继续说，“你总是想要只看到人身上最好的一面。那不是一件坏事。那是一件好事。而且小孩经常那么做。你以前是个孩子，你现在也是个孩子，那没有什么不对。但那意味着你不能看到一个人的全部，或者说，如果把人的方方面面比作是一张照片的话，你只能看到黑白的照片。就像你只能认为Chara是好人或者是坏人，而你只能把Frisk看作是没有任何缺点的、纯粹的好人。你觉得我说得对吗？”

Asriel不再瞪着她看了，他躺进了沙发里。他把爪子摁在他连帽衫的口袋里，盯着他坐着的廉价的黑色沙发。

“你说得对。”

“我虽然不认识Frisk……但是如果你现在发现不了他身上的缺点，那当你终于发现他的缺点时，你会难受的。而如果你发现不了Chara的优点，那你们两个都会受伤的。”

Asriel不由自主地，点了点头。

“你觉得你说Chara是个好人是在说谎。我不那么认为。”

“但是……他确实伤害了我，”Asriel窝在他的连帽衫里咕哝着，“他确实伤害了别人。我说的都是真的。”

“你不需要原谅他。你也没有必要再接受他。但是……你曾经爱过他，不是吗？”

“是……的。”

“那么你对他的感觉也是真的。他做了那些糟糕的事，但你对他的关心并没有变。你内心的某一处看到了他身上好的一面，那也是真的。”

“但是……”Asriel想马上否认，但是他不知道怎么做。于是，他长叹一声，向后倒在沙发上，“呃，我不明白。”

“你不需要现在就全部想明白。花点时间去想事情没有什么大不了。”

“也许吧。”

“现在，还有一件事我想问你。关于Frisk……你还记得我说什么了吗？关于你应该更全面地认识他？”

“说来容易做起来难，”Asriel叹气，“这么说吧，我曾经说过……他是那种，我一直以来都想要的那种朋友。而我现在依旧是那么想的。”

“嗯，Asriel，此话不假，”咨询师说，“但没有人是完美的。总有一天，你的朋友会需要你的帮助，你想要帮助他的话。首先你需要承认他是一个和你一样的，需要帮助的，有瑕疵的人，不然的话……事情会变得很艰难。”  
……  
……  
…… 

“你现在懂了吧？”Chara说，他捧着脸看着咨询师。

“哇，那还真是……”咨询师说，“那还真是个不寻常的故事。”

“童叟无欺，绝对是真的，”Chara一边说，一边带着些挖苦意味地在胸前画了个十字。

“噢，我相信你说的，”咨询师说，“只是我不太认可你最后的结论。你说的是……因为你和Frisk都有着同样可怖的童年，他被压迫和虐待，差点被杀死，但是从来没有因此报复性地伤害任何人。而与之相对的，伤害了别人的你就是个坏人了？”

“概括得不错。”

“嗯，那你是怎么看待这事的？”咨询师又咧开了嘴笑着，“一堆不错的废话？”

Chara叉着双臂，脚尖不耐烦地点着地板，“呃，你到底要说什么。”

“当Frisk掉进地底世界的时候，你一直都在他身边？”

“对，”Chara回答，他没有点头。

“那难道不是你引导了他吗？是你给了他方向、让他走过这段艰难的旅途，是你帮助他不要去伤害他人，不是吗？”

Chara顿住了。

“那并不是我，”他说，“那大多数都是Toriel做的，她教会了他如何适应地底世界。”

“那他是听了Toriel的话吗？还是说他听从了你的话？当他最痛苦、最无助的时候，他向谁寻求了帮助？Toriel？还是你？”

“……噢，他妈的。”Chara咒骂了一声，把脸埋在手里。

“我说错了吗？”

“我……不知道，干。”

咨询师又咧开了嘴。

“嘿，既然你意识到了，那你就有进步了。”他的笑容消失了，取而代之的是更为严肃的表情，“再者，生活又不是场竞赛。你们确实都经历了一些特别、特别糟糕的事。但是你们本来就并不一样。所以你们两个最后成为了不同的人也是很正常的，就算你确实做了那些真的挺糟的事，这也不代表你就是个坏人……再者，Frisk能走到这一步也是因为有你的指引，而你没有。所以，不要再因此责怪自己了。”

“我做过的最糟的事也不能代表我这个人很糟，是吗？”Chara沉思着说。

“嘿，你学到了！”咨询师又笑了，“记住那句话。当你在想些有的没的的时候就重复它。我知道那听起来像是没用的垃圾话。但是……我保证，那确实能帮到你。”

Chara长叹了一声：“好吧，好吧，我会……试试的。”  
……  
……  
……

Frisk，我真的很抱歉，咨询师用手语说，那可能太过了。

Frisk一点点展开自己蜷缩着的身体。他的心脏猛烈的跳动着，仿佛马上就要击碎他的胸膛。他神经紧绷着，思绪无法集中。他不由自主地反复回想刚才咨询师说的话，以及被那些话唤来的破碎的记忆片段。

我……还好，Frisk慢慢地用手语说，即使那不是真心话。  
你刚才真的吓到我了，咨询师用手语回复他，不过我们先继续做纸鹤吧，我们马上就做完了。

Frisk点点头，看着咨询师的指示，这是倒数第二步了。他慢慢地重复咨询师的动作，他发现这确实能让他平静一些，这让他稍微放松了一点。

Frisk，咨询师用手语说。

Frisk看着他，等着他的下一句话。

你觉得你的父母像你爱他们一样爱你吗？

Frisk不知道怎么回答。

他们给了你爱，还是只是让你能够活下去？

Frisk依然不知道怎么回答，他把他的手放在膝盖上，这样他的手就不至于不停地发抖。

还有……Frisk，你可能不愿意听这些……但是，你是不是一个特别容易去原谅别人的人？我的意思是，当人们伤害你，恶劣地对待你的时候，你是不是经常选择去原谅他们？

Frisk很认真地思考了一会儿，然后，他慢慢地，点点头。

说实在的，我不觉得这有什么不好。无私、宽恕都是良好的品格。不过同时……承认你自己受到了伤害也没有什么错。原谅他人没有错，但是不要以假装自己什么事也没有为代价。尤其是你内心也无法承认这一点时。  
……  
……  
……

“Asriel，我们今天的咨询要结束了。”咨询师说。

Asriel看了眼时钟，他很意外，他以为他会觉得自己终于解脱了，实际上他有点惊讶咨询这么早就结束了。“真的吗？”

“我想是的。”咨询师遗憾地笑了，“不过……我要给你布置一项小任务。下一次你来这的时候，我希望你能告诉我你的感想。”

Asriel从沙发上站起来，盯着咨询师，“行。”

“想一想如果你可以和Chara说真话的话，你会说什么？试着把那些话写成一篇日记，或者一封信。想象当你们两个之间没有任何隔阂，你也不害怕他的回应的时候，你会说的所有话，然后把那些话写下来。写完之后，撕了它，或者把它藏起来，或者把它用碎纸机碎掉——你想怎么做就怎么做。”

Asriel慢慢地点了点头。那听起来很滑稽，不过，那也像是不错的宣泄机会。“好的，我会那么做的。”

“我觉得那会比你想象中更有用一些，”咨询师站了起来，“现在让我们来预约一下下一次咨询，两周以后的这个时间可以吗？”  
……  
……  
……

“喔，时间到了，看来我们今天只能聊这么多了。”Chara的咨询师说，他站了起来。

“感谢老天爷。”Chara大声地挖苦道，他也站了起来。

“不过呢，我要给你布置一项小作业。让你有点事可以做。”咨询师继续说，他咧着嘴笑着，“下一次你来的时候我们来谈谈它。”

Chara忍住了他想要抱怨的冲动，“哦老天，太好了，那简直不能再棒了。”

“实际上那比听起来要有趣的多。我希望你开始写日记。而且我希望你每天写至少三条自己的优点。不能讲笑话，不能挖苦和讽刺……要的是你对你自己真诚的、真实的褒奖。”

“我今年五岁是吗？我怎么不知道？”

“不管是五岁，五十岁，还是一千岁，”咨询师耸了耸肩，“我觉得我们都需要时常记住自己的优点。不管怎么样，我们得走了。我们还要预定下一次的咨询。”

“我除了生产垃圾以外什么也不会写的。”

“那随便你了，”咨询师微笑着，“但是我感觉你会写的。”  
……  
……  
……

Frisk慢慢地，又一次，点了点头，开始用手语。但是每个人都应该有改过自新的机会，不是吗？

咨询师也点点头。对的，确实是这样。但是那不意味着要你来把这机会送给他们。那不意味着你需要优先考虑他们的需求而不是你自己的。承认自己被伤害了并没有什么错。选择不去原谅那些伤害过你的人也没有什么错。

Frisk看着地板。他又感觉到，他的眼泪开始在眼里打转，但是是因为不同的原因。他的脑海里有两种不同的声音在争吵。一个觉得咨询师说的是对的，另一个则不能接受咨询师所说的那些，关于他的家庭的那些话。

没关系，要立即接受这些肯定很难。咨询师用手语说。你应该再花些时间思考我说的话。我给你布置一些作业，好不好？把你现在想要对你父母说的话写下来。你可以在下次来的时候把它带给我，你也可以自己留着。你自己选择。

Frisk觉得那主意很糟。他既不擅长写信也不擅长写论文——想到他写给Mettaton的论文里只有一个单词“腿”时，他感觉这主意更糟了。

好的，Frisk还是用手语答应了。

好，现在我们来把这只纸鹤做完，然后你就可以回家了。

Frisk点点头，然后咨询师开始向他展示怎么叠最后一步。后面的事他都不太记得了，他只记得自己带着一只纸鹤、一张写着下次咨询预约日期的协议，还有口袋里的一张提醒他做作业的便利贴，离开了诊所。

他走到Toriel的车前，坐了进去，Chara和Asriel在那里等他。

“咨询怎么样？”Asriel问他。

“记住，如果你的咨询师是坨屎的话，告诉我们，”Chara把他的指关节掰得咔咔响，“我会帮你好好关照他的。”

“Chara的意思是对的，”Toriel在前座说，“如果真是那样的话，我们肯定会帮你找一个你更喜欢的咨询师。”

Frisk笑了，然后用手语告诉他们。

我觉得很好。  
……  
……  
……

亲爱的Chara：  
我不知道我到底是爱你还是讨厌你。自从Alphys给我们做了这些身体，我们又重新活过来的时候，我就不知道我是怎么想的了，我本来就已经疯了，这让我变得更加神经质。  
我以为，当我遇到Frisk的时候……我想通了很多事。我意识到了真相。真相是你就是个糟糕透顶的、恐怖的人，而Frisk是完美的，他和你不一样。他不会像你那样利用我。他不会像你那样伤害别人。他不会像你那样强迫我去杀人。  
但是我现在又觉得我那种想法很蠢。  
不管什么时候，Frisk都是一个真诚的好人。但是他太好了，以至于他不会考虑他自己。当他并不开心的时候，他假装自己是快乐的。他一直优先考虑别人，而不是他自己。甚至当他伤心的时候，他也希望所有人都能够快乐。Frisk这个人就是这样的。  
但是其实那是因为他和你一样，你们都有着过去的创伤，不是吗？  
我也有创伤，今天我的咨询师是这么告诉我的。我们对待创伤的方式各不相同……但是，我觉得我们两个是相似的。我们都承受着创伤，并且决定这个世界上的所有人，甚至包括我们最亲近的朋友，都应该遭受我们所经历的那些痛苦。  
我不知道那是不是对的。我真的不在乎。我想说的是……我原谅你了。我没有原谅你。我不知道我有没有原谅你。但是我比过去更加了解你了。  
或许我不会再爱你。或许我对你的爱已经乱套了以至于比起亲吻你我更想杀掉你。我不知道。我的大脑不再管用了。  
但是，或许并不是去试着爱你，我想至少成为你的朋友。我想毫无保留地接受你。我不想抛弃你，我不想装作我从来没有爱过你，我不想假装我对你的心动是假的。  
呃。我真的不知道我都写了些什么。算了，无所谓。  
Asriel Dreemurr  
……  
……  
……

30XX年3月31日，我的三个优点：  
-我特别火辣。（划去  
-我的笑话特别棒。（划去  
-我大概是个杀手。看到我最新的刀子戏法了吗？（划去  
呃，不，这太糟了。  
-我有能力去爱、去成长、去改变。尽管我对Asriel做了那么多糟糕的事，但我在尝试成为值得被他爱的那种人。  
-当我关心的人需要我的时候，我会帮助他，而且因为我的帮助，他现在安然无恙。  
-我并不是一个好人。但是我也学到了，我做过的最糟的事并不能代表我这个人很糟。我有在进步。  
……  
……  
……

妈妈、爸爸：  
我讨厌你们。我特别讨厌你们。我一直讨厌你们。  
你们打我，让我挨饿，对我大喊大叫。你们把我当成一堆垃圾，当你们厌倦了玩弄这堆垃圾时，你们就把它扔得远远的并希望它烂掉。好多次，我都想要逃跑，但是我不敢。这你们知道吗？就算我逃跑了，你们大概也不会在意吧。  
我的咨询师是对的。你们只是让我活下来。当你们把我扔在那个车站时，你们大概希望我傻到会去爬伊伯特山，然后再也回不来。不然为什么你们把我扔在那座山脚下？但是我等你们等了好几个小时。我也不知道为什么。或许那是因为我爱你们。或许我就是觉得，嘿，可能，实际上，你们也是爱我的，你们并没有对我说谎。我错了。  
现在我知道真正的爱是什么了。我现在有一个家。我有朋友。我甚至被亲吻过。拿世上任何东西来跟我换这些，我都不会换的。  
但是我想了想，这不都是因为你们吗？如果不是因为你们抛弃了我，我不会遇到这些人。如果不是因为你们抛弃了我，我不会找到我的名字。所以我猜，我欠你们一个谢谢。  
谢谢你们。  
但是我再也不想见到你们。如果某一天，我真的见到你们了，我希望我的朋友们和我在一起，这样我就不会太害怕以至于我不敢对着你们说：  
下地狱去吧。  
我从Chara那里学到这句话的。他很残忍，但是某种意义上，他也很善良。  
再也不见，  
Frisk


End file.
